User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Josh Spitz and Commenting on this Wikia
Josh Spitz, or whom I'd like to call, Joshua Chauncy Orville Spitz (not his real name, I gave him that name just for fun, but I would like that to be his name, at least the Orville part), is my most favorite character on Braceface and my main reason for watching Braceface. I like almost all the episodes that feature him. The episodes that don't feature him, don't mean that much to me, but it's still a good show. Josh has also been one of my most favorite cartoon characters in existence. I liked him since 2004, when Braceface was on Disney Channel (on basic cable) back in 2004-2005, and my interest in him increased in early 2005. He also reminded me of Jim and Tim Possibe from Kim Possible (which is also a Disney cartoon) Josh is really cute. He's also very smart. A bit immature but what kid his age isn't? And he seems to like playing the piano and I say he's really good. Wonder when and how he got his lessons. I also like that he's an advice giver, or good at giving advice. Hey Joshua, can you give me some advice? I really wish that there were more pictures and photos, whether promotional photos like the one in my blog, or screenshots, of him on the internet. I search Josh Spitz on Google and Google Images, even searching Josh (Braceface) and I get little results. And this is the only full-body picture of Josh. There have been some other pictures of Josh Spitz in 2005 (when I started looking him up on the internet) and in 2006, but now for some reason those pictures disappeared (one such picture of him was of him sitting at his table with a mad, or ugly looking face, and him holding a pen or pencil, and having a piece of paper on his desk. Another picture was of him sitiing on a swing as seen in playgrounds. One more picture of him I remember was of his face smiling, but his eyes were half closed and facing left, or maybe right.) I don't think there are enough pictures of Josh on the internet and I wish there were more. I know he's not a very popular character or a very important character, but Josh has at least one big fan, and that fan is the same person typing this blog. What I'd like more of are frontal-pictures of Josh and full-body pictures of Josh like in my picture in my blog. I'd also like to see some fanart of Josh, which I'm also making myself and will hopefully post on Deviant Art sometime next week or the week after. But in order to make good fanart of Josh, I need more pictures of him, professional pictures, including screengrabs. I haven't seen Braceface on T.V. since 2005, and I have recorded some episodes on tape but don't have as many as I used to and I wish Braceface was back on T.V. I read they showed Braceface on ABC Family but I checked my T.V. and it wasn't. Thankfully there's a website I can watch Braceface on, but there are only four episodes, and most if not all of them have Josh in them.http://www.veoh.com/watch/v1320708mRypY2xg and I can collect screengrabs from the episodes there. Problem is, either it's the website or the internet itself, or even my computer, that's making it harder to do so because my internet has been moving slow and I've been getting unwanted pop-ups that didn't always go away immediately. But maybe I'll be able to add some screengrabs of Josh. Only wish that site had more episodes. I know I can watch Braceface on Youtube, but I would prefer not to, I don't like using Youtube at all for any reason, I don't like visiting that website at all. Long story, and by long story I mean I'd rather not talk about it. I would also prefer not to get or see any screengrabs from Youtube. This also goes for Google Video and Vimeo (sorry I'm narrow-minded) So I guess the only other option is getting Braceface on D.V.D., but that won't happen anytime soon. Or hope Braceface comes back on T.V., but fat chance! I'd like to see what Josh would look like as a teenager, namely 15 or 16 years old. Or 17-20 years old. I even would like to do fanart of that. I however would like for Josh not to be buff like his older brother Adam, but a normal teenager (but not fat either!) I was going to comment on Josh on the Josh Spitz page but there's nowhere to leave comments. How come there isn't any place on this Wikia that lets you leave comments? Other Wikias allow you to do that, why not this one? But I am hoping that there will be more Josh pictures than what I'm seeing, and not just on the Wikia but on other websites and through Google Web (or Google Standard) or Google Images. And if any of you can put on additional pictures of Josh, please do so. Thanks in advance and thanks for reading this. Josh's biggest fan, William Category:Blog posts